1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are a UPnP control point and a UPnP device based on the UPnP network and a connecting method using the same, in which a service connection is restrictedly performed using a configuration file defined to allow or deny a connection with a specific device on the UPnP network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal plug and play (UPnP) technology is a technology that enables information appliances connected on a network to communicate with each other without a complicated configuration procedure. The UPnP technology allows one appliance to automatically detect services provided by other appliances. In the UPnP technology, if a user allows an appliance to be connected to a network, appliances previously connected to the network automatically detect and control the newly added appliance.
UPnP is a middleware architecture that allows several devices to be connected in a peer-to-peer fashion. The UPnP allows command and control to be performed between devices on a network, independently of specific operating systems, programming languages and media. The UPnP uses existing protocols such as internet protocol (IP), transmission control protocol (TCP), user datagram protocol (UDP), hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and extensible markup language (XML). Data exchanged between devices are expressed using the XML and communicated using the HTTP. Non-IP networks can be connected through bridges.